


Injury

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I don't think kink means what I think it does..., I have such a kink for that, MURIEL GIVES YOU HIS OLD SHIRT, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: I wrote this as an excuse for Muriel to have to carry you. Hope that's cool.





	Injury

It was time to make another trip down to the creek- you were out of water. Muriel usually let you come with him, and this was one of those times. As he filled up a few buckets to take back, you walked alongside the water on a log. It wasn’t your brightest idea, and you ended up mistepping. Not only did you slip, but you fell into the water. You felt two strong hands grip your shoulders as you were pulled from the water, and you glanced up. Muriel had a look of concern, as he searched your face. “Are you alright?” He asked, and you nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m just wet now.” You chuckled, but when you tried to put weight on your left foot, you winced. You must have twisted your ankle when you fell. Muriel noticed immediately, urging you to sit down on the log. You did as he asked, wrapping your arms around your knees.

 

Muriel shrugged off his cloak, wrapping it around you, before picking you up with one arm. You began to object. “Muriel, I can walk, it’s not that bad-”

 

“Don’t.” That’s all he had to say. You stopped complaining, and just accepted that he was gonna carry you. With his free hand, he grabbed one of the buckets, and began the short hike back to his hut.

 

“Aren’t I heavy?” You asked, and Muriel let out what was almost a dry laugh.

 

“No. Inanna is heavier than you.” Well- she is a huge wolf made of pure muscle…

 

When you made it back to the hut, Inanna came bounding up to you and Muriel, sniffing at you. “She slipped.” Muriel said, putting the bale of water down, and carrying you inside.

 

He gently set you down in front of the fireplace, before lighting it, so that your clothes could dry on you. “Let me see your ankle.” Muriel said, sitting down in front of you. 

 

“Oh- Okay.” You slipped your now wet shoes off, putting them aside, close to the fire. Muriel pulled down your sock enough to clearly see your ankle, looking it over. He gently put some pressure against it. 

 

“Does that hurt?”

 

“A little…” Muriel hummed, releasing the pressure. 

 

“It’s probably sprained.” He said, finally. “I think it will be fine…” Muriel still looked a bit worried. “Don’t walk on it for a few days.” Muriel then stood, walking over to a small table in the corner of the room, rummaging around under a small pile of furs, before pulling something out, and handing it to you. It looked… Like a shirt? “I’ll be outside. Put that on.” He went to make his way out, but you stopped him with your outburst.

 

“You’ve owned a shirt this whole time?!” Muriel glanced at you mid opening the door.

 

“It’s too small for me now.” Muriel then walked outside.

 

You stripped, trying not to put any pressure on that ankle, and threw on Muriel’s old shirt. It was more like a gown on you- it went down just past your knees. You laid out your damp clothes flat in front of the fire, so they could dry out, before trying to stand. Inanna got up, and let out a soft growl- clearly not wanting you to stand on your bad foot. “I’m just trying to get to the bed-” Inanna nipped at your hand, and you sighed, holding onto her back for balance, before hopping on your uninjured leg over to the bed.

 

You laid flat on your back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. You found your hands rubbing the fabric of the shirt- it wasn’t exactly soft, but it wasn’t so rough it was uncomfortable. You rolled onto your side, and shut your eyes. There wasn’t too much to do until Muriel got back.

 

You’d fallen asleep at some point, but you knocking your hurt foot against the wall while trying to turn over woke you. A hand gently fell on your calf- and you looked to see Muriel now sitting on the bed. He gave you a concerned glance. “Careful…” He said. “Maybe I should wrap that in something…” He stood, and you noticed him holding something- it looked like an unfinished crutch that he was putting together. He put it aside- going to find a fur, then some thin rope. He brought it over to you, and began tentatively wrapping your ankle, tying the fur to your leg. “Not too tight?” He asked. You shook your head.

 

“No, It’s fine.” Muriel grunted, before grabbing the crutch again, and his whittling knife. He was trying to smooth out the rough parts on the wood, and you smiled. He was too kind you, you thought. 

 

You sat up, wrapping your arms around Muriel from behind. You felt his muscles tense slightly, before relaxing under your touch. Your face pressed between his shoulder blades, and your hands rest folded against his stomach. “Muriel, you’re sweet.” You spoke softly. You sound of his knife scraping against the wood stopped, and you felt his breathing halt. “No, really!” You said, moving yourself to his side so you could see his now beet-red face. “You’re always doing stuff for me, so thank you.” You smiled, hugging him from the side now. Muriel grumbled quietly, not meeting your eyes, continuing his work on the crutch.

 

By the time the sun set, he had finished the crutch, and made a small dinner for the two of you. Once you finished your meal, he laid beside you on the bed, putting an arm under your head for you to use as a pillow- a position you had a habit of doing while in the same bed together. It was dark, and you could just barely make out Muriel’s face. You leaned in, giving him a firm kiss against his lips, which he returned, planting his free hand against your jaw. You pulled back, before snuggling back into his arm. “Goodnight Muriel. Thanks for everything today.”

 

“It’s…” Muriel sighed. “...You’re welcome…”


End file.
